Currently, when a customer and a vendor engage in an online transaction that includes a delivery or pickup component on the part of the customer, the customer must present some additional form of identification during the delivery or pickup to further authenticate the transaction. Additionally, the customer must generally drive to the vendor's location, and, upon arrival, must navigate to the correct area where the pick up or delivery may occur. These and other drawbacks exist.